Concrete angel
by FayeleeDarkclaw
Summary: a song fic from Martina McBride's concrete angel to Gundam wing a death fic and has some bad lag.


**Concrete Angels **

_I dont own Gundam wing or the Song Concrete Angel but I do love both them so please dont sue me! _

_Anyway if you like this one check out the rest of my stories on _

_Now on to the Show!!!!!_

_/ Song lyrics_

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

Hilde walked down the dusty path towards the school carrying her backpack over her right shoulder and a plain brown paper bag with her lunch in left hand. She wore the same school uniform that she had wore the day before. The button up white short and black mini skirt hide most of her bruise that her boyfriend had gave her the night before. He didn't mean it he just had been drinking and she talked back to him. He was much older then her but he was all she had in this world. She smiled seeing her best friend Duo waiting for her at the door his long brown hair in its normal braid. He looked quite stunning in his school uniform. For a moment she had to stop and just look at him as he talked to another girl. She wished with all her might she had the guts to tell him how she felt, but she was afraid it would ruin their friendship so she didn't say anything. She touched her arm and made a face as she touched the large brush on her arm . It hurt so badly but she had learned to ignore the pain. This wasn't the first time she had came to school with brushes. She sighed again and walked towards Duo who smiled and waved at her as the bell rang. Hilde put on her best fake smile as she walked over to Duo and they walked into the school, talking about useless things like what Duo watched on T.V the the night before and about what they were doing the upcoming weekend. Hilde didn't want to but she had no choose but to lie to Duo and tell him him that she was going out to see her boyfriends family in another sate when he asked if she wanted to do something with him. She hated to lie to him but her boyfriend Thomas wont let her go out on her own. He looked hurt at her, every time he'd ask she would say she couldn't. The only time they every hung out anymore was at school. He missed the old times before she got this scum boyfriend when they were friends. He wanted to tell her to leave him to come stay with him and they could be friends again...maybe more someday but the words won't come out. So he just nodded weakly at her as they headed inside the small school. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. She looked so hot in her school uniform any male at this school wont want to date her, some girls also. He could see that they boys stopped and looked at her as she past them but she didn't seemed to notices. Since she started dating this Thomas man and moved in with him she's been coming back with bruises, she didn't think he know but she saw them and from there it was hart to put two and two together. He didn't know how to talk to her about it, this was far from what a Gundam pilot know about.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Hilde sat in class taking a test, Duo on the other hand was sleeping and snoring softly. She laughed at the sight of him laying there druling on the desk. She rubbed her arm lightly as the teacher went by. The teachers stopped looking at the large dark burse on Hides arm but said nothing walking past her and sit down at her desk. She looked at her watch and told the students to bring their test up to her desk. Hilde poked Duo with her pen, at first he just snorted and knocked the pen away. Hilde laughed softly shaking her head again and poked him again harder this time. Out of reflex he sat up quickly hitting her hard on the arm with the brush. Hilde had to bite her bottom lip so not to cry out in pain. Duo looked at him. "I'm so sorry Hilde are you alright?" She looked away to hide the tears forming in her eyes she brushed them away before looking back at Duo. She smiled and nodded at him cracking a joke. They both laughed and as Hilde stood Duo grabbed her arm. She was shocked she looked at him as he studied the large brush on her arm. "What happened Hilde? That looks like it hurts...god I'm sorry I hit it pretty hard."

She shook her head she had to think fast of a excuse. "I had my hands full of boxes and I fell down those damn stairs at my apartment..you know how narrow they are." He gave her a look as if he didn't belive her. She smiled. "I'm fine Duo its nothing it doesn't even hurt come on we'll be late for our next class." She pulled out of his grip grabbing her books and ran out of the room with Duo right behind.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Hilde stood in the small kitchen of their one bedroom apartment she brushed some hair out of her eyes as she put the hamburger patties in the pan to make hamburgers for dinner. She was having a good night so far. Thomas had been gone all day and she had gotten some schoolwork down and most the housework. She hummed softly as she started the green beans in the corner burner. She was so busy humming to herself she didn't hear her boyfriend stumble through the door a 1/4 of a bottle of bur bin in his hand. He came up behind her. "Women what you making me to eat."

She jumped slightly turning around her eyes widen seeing the bottle. "Hamburgers, and don't call me women you know I don't like that." She nodded towards the bottle. He snuffled loudly "I really don't give a damn what you like women, and I'll teach you to have that attitude with me!" He slapped her hard across the face. She was done with this, she'd live on the street before she put up with this anymore. She tried to push past him to leave but he grabbed her arm. hard." Where do you think your going?" She struggled againt him "I'm leaving let me go!" He turned her around throwing her backwards she hit the glass of the window in the kitchen with her head hard enough to smash it and cutting her head badly. She stood holding her bleeding head she grabbed a knife from the corner but he laughed he picked up the pan of hamburger throwing the grease at her. She screamed falling to her knees. he grabbed her by the hair and picked her up throwing her againt the wall. She looked up in time to see him coming at her with the large heavy pan in her drunken hand.

Millirdo and Noin Peacecraft sat in their living room on a small black couch reading as they did every night and like every night what sounded like fighting and then crying came from thin wall coming from the apartment next to him. At first they had called the cops but the lady that lived there had told the cops that nothing was wrong and since that night it had been getting worse. Tonight Noin had jumped when they heard a loud scream from next door she had reached for the phone but Millirdo had took her hand softly shaking her head he stood holding her hand as they turned out the lights and went to bed.

Duo was out of breath by the time he got to Hildes apartment on the west side. He had happened to have his scanner on and heard that the fire department and cops were sent out to her apartment and worried about her he went to check on her. He was stopped by a fat cop with greasy black hair. People had already gathered and Duo could hear people taking. The cops brought out the boyfriend handcuffed and still so drunk he couldn't even walk straight. Then they brought her out. Duo's beloved Hilde in a black zipped up bag. Duo fall to his knees the cop and several people had to help him. The only reason they found her was because someone had left something on the stove and the fire alarms went off. The firemen found her on the floor of the kitchen already dead. Duo struggled not to scream but it came out he screamed loudly watching them load Hilde's body into the back of the corners truck.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

Duo stood in the graveyard dressed in black as the rain soaked his long brown hair and his suit. He looked around but no one was around, Hilde had no one but him. The priest stood under a large black umbrella reading from his bible. Duo had wished he had remember his umbrella but he had been a daze the last few months, he couldn't belive she was gone. It wasn't till he had to come id the body did he know she was truly gone. She was so pale on the cold metal table covered only in a thin white sheet. He had been waiting for her jump up and tell him that it was a joke that she was fine but she didn't. He had touched her hand lightly and it felt ice cold to the touch. Her face and body were covered in brushes and cuts and by the angle of her noise he could tell that it was broken. She had been beaten pretty badly, which surprised Duo. Hilde was such a strong young lady he couldn't belive that she stayed with him as he abused her. The cops had said she had fought back and put up a hell of a fight. Her boyfriend had cut marks on his face where she clawed him with her nails. Two broken fingers and brushes all over his chest but that didn't save her. She had bleed to death in the middle of the night as her boyfriend sat in the other room drinking and watching T.V.

Duo was grateful for the rain that hide the tears that rolled down her checks. He had been taught not to cry, that boys didn't cry but he couldn't help it now. He loved her he had been afraid to admit it to her but he had loved her dearly so there was no question he would pay for the furnneral. He watched the priest finish and the men started to lower the casket into the ground. Duo came forward laying a single white rose, her favorite flower on the casket as it was lowered. The sky seemed to know his sadness it had started raining as soon as the funeral begin. The priest put a umbrella over Duo and he smiled weakly. "It was a great thing you did for her Duo." He nodded looking at the little angel statue with her name and date of birth and death. He had wanted to put something under it. Something so people would know how kind she was but he hadn't had the money, it took all his cash just to pay for the funeral. He sighed softly looking at the soft smile on the angel statue he touched it lightly and the priest turned taking the workers with him letting him have a moment to say goodbye. He fall to his knees next to the grave stone not caring that it was muddy and was ruining his pants. "I'm so sorry Hilde...I should have been there...I should have been there to protect you...to tell you...I love you..." The priest had returned now and laid his hand on his shoulder again "We have to let them finish Duo..its time to go.." Duo nodded weakly and stood as the priest once again covered them both with the umbrella. "Go..Goodbye Hilde..I..I'll never forget you and I swear I'll make sure the world never forgets you..." he turned and left with the priest. He turned back only once as the workmen started to cover the women he had loved with all his heart and soul with dirt.

_What you think? Please dont forget to leave a comment. I did this story before but I have no idea what I did with it so I had to rewrite if from memory so I may redo it again if I find the org. If you like this one come check out the rest of my stories I got everything from Gundam wing to Naruto to Kingdom Heart. _


End file.
